


Love Enchantment

by Ana8Park



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, Dianakko Week, Drama, Español | Spanish, F/F, Lesbian, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana8Park/pseuds/Ana8Park
Summary: La profesora Úrsula ha decido hacer una actividad en parejas hechas al azar y por supuesto, Akko tuvo la grandiosa suerte de formar equipo con la chica con complejo de Narciso más insoportable de toda la escuela, Diana Cavendish... pero ¿Qué pasará cuando algo inesperado ocurra durante la práctica de este nuevo encantamiento?DianaxAkko





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Historia publicada en Wattpad con el mismo nombre.

 

La profesora Úrsula escribió el tema en la pizarra antes de dirigir su tímida mirada a la clase, Diana no quería admitir que ya sabía de memoria el encantamiento, pero lo sabía, siempre estaba adelantada a la clase y sinceramente eso le estaba aburriendo bastante. Todos a diferencia de ella se veían emocionados e intrigados, todos menos ella... y eso le hacía sentirse excluida de ese grupo.

Akko se veía ilusionada, seguramente debido a la relación con su ídolo Shiny Chariot, Diana miro a la castaña unos segundos antes de que comenzara la clase, luego, casi al instante, la profesora Úrsula se dirigió al salón como pocas veces, con seguridad y autoridad.

—Este es un encantamiento difícil pero bastante útil para muchas cosas —todos comenzaron a murmurar, la profesora Úrsula pareció perder un poco de su seguridad, pero la recuperó al poco rato. Sin duda alguna la profesora Úrsula era una de las profesoras más extrañas de toda la escuela de Luna nova—. Dado su complejidad, he decido que para que entren en este encantamiento se reúnan en parejas que yo haré personalmente —todo mundo se quejó por ello, la voz chillona de Akko resonó por el salón con mayor volumen que cualquier otra. Todas las estudiantes murmuraron que la maestra era injusta, pero la señorita Úrsula solo se defendió diciendo que era para ser justo entre todas.

—Deben hallar el mismo número del papel y así se formarán las parejas —dijo mientras ponía trozos de papel dentro de él—. Bien, Diana ¿Nos harías el honor?

—Por supuesto señorita Úrsula.

Diana se levantó y camino con superioridad bajo un montón de murmullos alegando los deseos de las otras estudiantes por tener la grandiosa suerte de ser la compañera de la joven bruja heredera de los Cavendish todas menos Akko, quien consideraba a Diana como su peor enemiga en la escuela.

Diana ignoró ese hecho y siguió su camino hasta el estrado donde, una vez ahí, introdujo su mano para sacar un papelito y que al extender un número cinco se hallaba pintado.

—¡Bien! —exclamó la profesora con su ánimo tan peculiar—. Quien saque el número cinco será la compañera de la Señorita Cavendish. Ahora hagan una fila para que todas saquen su papel.

Las estudiantes se levantaron de sus asientos con ánimo, y con rapidez se hicieron las parejas y ninguna hasta el momento había sacado el número de Diana. Bárbara y Hannah se quejaron incluso de no haber quedado juntas. A una de ellas le había tocado trabajar con Sucy y a la otra con Jasmvnka y fueron sintiéndose miserables con Diana.

—Espero tengas más suerte que nosotros Diana —murmuraron con lastima las dos, la joven rubia tuvo un presentimiento cuando Akko se acercó con Lotte para tomar sus respectivos papeles, aún faltaba medio salón, pero Akko tenía suerte siempre para obtener lo que no quería y en ese momento la asiática no deseaba ser compañera de Diana.

Metió la mano con determinación en el sombrero y, Diana puede apostar, que tomó dos o tres papeles entre sus manos antes de escoger uno pensando que ese sería el par de alguna de sus otras amigas. Pero Diana podía intuir que no era así.

—¡Aquí está! —gimió la chica antes de abrirlo—. Estoy segura que es el número de Amanda.

—Sería bueno tenerte de compañera Akko —respondió la pelirroja—. Serás un buen conejillo de indias.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó con enojo mientras Amanda y las demás se reían—. ¡Soy tan buena en esto como tú Amanda!

Akko se enfocó más en defenderse de las burlas de Amanda que olvido mirar el número del papel que aún llevaba en las manos, la maestra Úrsula no detuvo la pequeña pelea, puesto que sabía que no era nada en serio, en cambio sí se fijó en el número de Akko para luego exclamar.

—Parece que ya tenemos la pareja de la señorita Cavendish.

La castaña giró con confusión, miro su papel y exclamó con sorpresa, todos en realidad, todos menos Diana quien ya sabía que algo como eso pasaría. Akko se quedó helada en su lugar, y balbuceo acerca de algo incomprensible.

—Por lo menos tendrás la seguridad de sacar una buena nota Akko —explico Lotte tratando de que su amiga reaccionara, Diana peino su cabello con una de sus manos y las volvió a cruzar para luego acercarse a la bruja y exclamar su desagrado propio.

—Te esperare en la biblioteca hoy en la tarde, no quiero que llegues tarde Akko —expreso.

Bárbara y Hannah fueron corriendo tras ella con aires preocupados, Akko y las demás se quedaron con quien aún no tenían pareja hasta que la castaña exploto con un grito chillón, como regularmente gritaba.

 

(…)

 

 —No puedo hacerlo —gimió Akko mientras se acostaba en su cama, ni Lotte ni Sucy pretendieron escucharle, regularmente siempre la ignoraban cuando decía esa clase de cosas. La platicas que tendía hacer la joven bruja eran más consigo misma que con ellas, así que aprendieron a dejar que hablara y hablara hasta que hiciera una pregunta que solo ellas pudieran contestar—. De todas las personas, de todas ellas ¿Por qué me toco Diana?

—Fue la suerte, Akko —contesto Lotte mientras continuaba su lectura.

—Sí, no comprendo porque debes de quejarte —afirmo Sucy quien jugaba con un par de hongos que había encontrado (o robado) esa mañana en una alacena—. Diana hará que pases la clase de la profesora Úrsula con una buena nota, y será más probable que no arruines nada.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —exhalo Akko con un puchero en la cara, levantándose de su cama más rápido de lo que debía y sintiendo casi al instante el súbito mareo de su acto—. ¡Yo no arruino las cosas! Me parece una falta de respeto que pienses eso de mi… además, creo que todo estuvo arreglado… A ti Lotte te toco Constanze y a ti Sucy…

—Trabajar con Hannah será interesante —a completo la pelilargo.

Akko volvió a gruñir, le molestaba mucho el hecho de compartir trabajo con Diana, ya se lo podía imaginar. La rubia estaría criticando todo lo que haría.

“No Akko, así no se agarra la varita, no es así como se pronuncia” y bla bla bla. También se pasearía por la biblioteca con su elegante caminar y presumiría su habilidad en los encantamientos, como en todo lo demás. Demostraría lo perfecta que es y Akko… quedaría en ridículo y terminaría destrozando todo.

Mantuvo el silencio que se había formado durante un par de segundos y luego la idea le golpeó la cabeza con genialidad.

—¡Lotte! —la nombrada se exalto al escuchar su nombre y voltio tan rápido que sus lentes se movieron de lugar, Akko no le dio tiempo a la rubia a expresar su confusión—. ¡Intercambiemos papel!

—¿Qué? Akko, no podemos hacer algo como eso, la profesora Úrsula se sentirá decepcionada, además, Constanze y Diana también deberían estar de acuerdo y no creo que alguna de las dos lo este.

—Yo cambiare el número con Diana —dijo Sucy con una macabra sonrisa en los labios—. Siempre es muy divertido trabajar contigo, Akko.

Akko puso los ojos en blanco, la verdad de todas las personas, Sucy era también la menos indicada para trabajar con ella, siempre algo salía mal cuando estaba con esa chica y siempre terminaba lastimada. Diana era buena bruja, no lo niega, pero su actitud era tan…

—¡Argh!

Sucy y Lotte rieron de su desgracia, mientras tanto, Akko se comenzó a resignar con el hecho de que Diana sería su compañera de trabajo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Akko se dirigió a la biblioteca haciendo resonar su paso con pisadas demasiado fuertes y violentas dado que su plan de cambiar de lugar con alguna de sus compañeras fracaso, Akko no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su cruel realidad y dirigirse a donde iba justo en esos momentos para completar la actividad que la profesora Úrsula había dejado para todas las estudiantes a pesar de no tener las mínimas ganas de realizarla.

Diana ya estaba ahí, como era de suponerse. La biblioteca parecía un poco más vacía que de costumbre,  aunque en realidad la biblioteca a esas horas siempre estaba vacía, bueno, casi. Un grupito de alumnas de rango mayor se hallaban ahí estudiando de unos grandes libros cuyos títulos, Akko ignoraba, pero la presencia de las otras alumnas no destacaba en absoluto. La rubia absorbía todo a su alrededor, era como si solo existiera ella o si solo Akko debía verla solo a ella. Diana parecía incluso alguien mucho muy importante, y por alguna razón, eso le molestaba.

—Bien, ya estoy aquí —exclamo cuando estuvo frente a la chica—. ¿Empezamos?

Diana descruzó los brazos, peino su cabello y luego le dio la espalda a Akko como si no la hubiera escuchado. Permaneció en silencio, no quería tener otro reporte en la biblioteca, pero sin duda Akko deseaba con toda su alma gritar lo molesto que resultaba que no le prestara atención o que siquiera la saludara. Si estaban en un equipo debían tener un poco de amabilidad entre ambas, pero para la asiática la actitud de Diana nunca cambiaría.

—Preparé los libros que serán necesarios para esta práctica —dijo de pronto la rubia haciendo que el enojo de Akko pasara a segundo plano—. Mientras recuerdes lo básico de estos libros no habrá ningún problema.

Diana le entrego entonces cerca de seis libros cuya anchura resultaba exagerada y que en sus brazos parecían pesar cerca de una tonelada.

—¿Qué?

—Como ya debes haber intuido, conozco este hechizo a la perfección, preferiría instruirte bien antes de que comenzamos con tus prácticas —Akko de nuevo estuvo a punto de decirle algo a Diana, pero una vez que sus ojos se encontraron temió que las palabras no se le vinieron como ella hubiera querido—.  Si tienes alguna duda —continuo la rubia—. Puedes preguntarme a cualquier hora, incluso dejaré que vayas a mi habitación.

Akko se quedó está vez sin palabras. Diana parecía incluso preocupada porque Akko aprendiera bien el ejercicio. Decidió asentir y tomar todos esos libros pesados para leerlos lo más rápido posible y que terminaran de una vez sus encuentros con Diana. Durante esos pocos minutos en la biblioteca, Akko y Diana se concentraron en sus propias cosas, ninguna se dirigió la palabra inclusive cuando fue hora de regresar a las habitaciones ni cuando cambiaron caminos.

 

(...)

 

Akko no durmió el resto de la semana porque tenía que terminar los libros antes del plazo que le había dado la biblioteca para dejarlos en su lugar y porque Diana siempre preguntaba cosas acerca de los capítulos que ella le había mencionado ser de “vital importancia” y sinceramente, ¡estaba cansada! La vida de un estudiante siempre le resulto estresante y de mala calidad, nunca imagino que estudiar magia (algo que resultaba más interesante y “fácil” que estudiar la raíz cuadrada de alguna fórmula) sería incluso peor que su antigua vida estudiantil y Diana no hacía nada para mejorarlo.

Lotte y Sucy, inclusive Amanda ya había terminado su trabajo y estaban listas para que el lunes próximo se presentaran con la profesora Úrsula, sin embargo Akko no estaba preparada y teme decir que ni siquiera ha tocado su varita. Por ello, esa tarde de viernes, luego de que terminasen sus clases, no tardo en acorralar a la rubia frente a toda la clase.

—¡Diana! Tenemos que apurarnos para no quedar mal ante la clase —rogo, pero la rubia ni siquiera parecía perturbada ante dicho evento.

—Tienes que aprender lo que dicen los libros primero Akko —contesto restándole la importancia que Akko le ponía, la castaña frunció el ceño y tomo de la muñeca a la rubia.

—¡Lo terminaremos hoy! —gimió intentando mover a su compañera.

—Lo haremos cuando hayas terminado de leer.

Diana se deshizo de su agarre con tal facilidad que uno hubiera creído que Akko en realidad no la había agarrado de la muñeca, sin embargo, la mirada de la castaña advirtió lo contrario. Lotte intento acercarse cuando observo que Akko comenzó a temblar de la rabia, pero incluso antes de que su amiga intentara consolarla, la asiática se giró en dirección contraria para seguir a Diana.

—¡He terminado los libros! —grito y todas las alumnas comenzaron a mirar como Akko seguía a Diana y esta no se inmutaba ante su presencia—. Solo nos queda este fin de semana, tenemos que apurarnos.

—Estoy enseñándote como yo he aprendido —contesto Diana caminando sin siquiera mirar a la asiática—. Al ser un encantamiento peligroso preferiría que lo aprendas bien antes de que destruyas algo, o nos mates a todos.

—Estas exagerando… ¿Verdad?

—No Akko, no estoy exagerando. A pesar de que es un hechizo sencillo que ayuda en diversas cosas, este encantamiento puede ser confundido con otro que resulta mucho muy peligroso, y si lo conjuras mal podría acabar con esta escuela más rápido de lo que tardaron en construirla.

Akko quedo muda ante lo dicho por su inteligente compañera, pero antes que pensar en lo peligroso que podría ser decir las palabras equivocadas para ese encantamiento, la castaña cree que todo se trataba de una exageración de la rubia. La profesora Úrsula habría dicho algo sobre eso y no les habría dejado hacer un encantamiento solas. La castaña se echó hacía atrás algo asustada, pero luego de exhalar todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones decidió no echarse más para atrás. Había ido a Luna Nova porque su mayor y más grande sueño era ser como Shiny Chariot ¿Cómo iba a ser la más grande bruja del mundo si no sabía hacer hechizos como ese?

—¡Tratemos de hacerlo sin la varita! —gimió con su típico fanatismo—. Así no habrá problemas y lo haremos hasta que lo diga correctamente.

—Akko —dijo Diana relajando el ceño—. No es así de sencillo. A mí me costó mucho trabajo aprenderme este hechizo, no te apresures.

—Pero… —susurro en protesta—. La exposición es para este lunes… ¿cómo pretendes que…?

Diana se acercó lo suficiente como para que sus respiraciones parecieran una pero no tanto como para decir que había sido agresivo. Los azules ojos de la bruja eran impactantes a esa distancia, Diana tenía eso en su ser, un aura que derramaba algo de misticismo que intrigaba y a la vez encantaba a la gente. Akko no podía negar lo hermosa que era la Cavendish, pero más que decir eso, la castaña bruja se sintió nerviosa e inquieta por ese acercamiento.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro y espero soltando un chillido de ardilla a que la señorita Cavendish le dijera algo.

—Confía en mí —dijo.

Y solo eso basto para que Akko dejase de insistir.


End file.
